Five Centimeters
by bakanoapit
Summary: Naruto tidak mau mendekatinya dalam radius 1 meter. Kau menghindariku! Apa yang kau sembunyikan, huh, Dobe? School-fic. AU. NaruSasu.  Edited ver.  RnR, eh?


**Naruto**

**Title:** Five Centimeters**  
>Pairing:<strong> Naruto/Sasuke, mention of Naruto/Sakura**  
>Word count:<strong> 4k+ (oneshoot)

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto. Asou Kai. I own nothing.

**Summary:** Naruto tidak mau mendekatinya dalam radius 1 meter. Kau menghindariku! Apa yang kau sembunyikan, huh, Dobe? School-fic. AU. NaruSasu. RnR, eh?

**a/n:** ini adaptasi dari manga-nya Asou Kai. Saya lupa judulnya apa, tapi ceritanya kira-kira ya begini ini. Kalo ada yang tahu, beritahu yap? Biar saya bisa tulis di disclaimer-nya. Hehe.

**Warnings:** AU. OOC-ness. Typos (?). Oh, dan bitchy!moody!tearyeyes!Sasuke x9

* * *

><p><strong>Five Centimeters<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua orang tahu kalau Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Mereka ada di kelas yang sama, mereka masuk klub yang sama, dan—entah takdir atau bukan—mereka tinggal di satu kompleks yang sama.<p>

Sasuke mengenal cowok pirang itu sejak dia pindah ke sekolah Naruto, kelas 3 SD. Anak sekelasnya mengejek Sasuke karena postur dan wajahnya yang mirip cewek (oh, ya. Rambut hitam dengan poni panjang, mata besar, kulit putih pucat, dan tingginya yang semampai. Kalau bukan karena seragam cowok, semua pasti akan mengiranya sebagai cewek dalam sekali lihat.). Dia mengacuhkannya. Asal dia diam, orang-orang akan bosan dengan sendirinya.

Itu, sampai suatu hari, beberapa—tiga atau empat—anak menariknya ke kebun belakang sekolah. Kalau itu pertandingan satu lawan satu, Sasuke sudah pasti akan menang. (Dia belajar jujitsu sejak dia baru mulai berjalan, terima kasih). Tapi empat lawan satu, dengan besar tubuh yang tidak seimbang, membuat Sasuke tersungkur di tanah. Matanya berair, meskipun dia mati-matian berkata pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis (laki-laki tidak menangis, oke?).

Saat itulah sesosok cowok pirang, dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata biru yang bening, separo berlari mendekatinya.

Anak cowok itu, adalah Naruto.

[

"_Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Naruto menarik tangan salah satu anak yang mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke, "Hey, berhenti! BERHENTI!" sambil berteriak, cowok pirang itu menendang dua anak yang paling dekat dengannya untuk menghentikan mereka._

_Sasuke masih terduduk, memandang dari balik rambut hitamnya yang jatuh menutup mata saat cowok asing bermata biru itu berteriak-teriak pada anak-anak yang barusan mengeroyoknya. Baru setelah empat anak itu pergi dan cowok pirang itu berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke mendongak._

"_Halo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengulurkan tangan. Senyumnya tersungging di bibir merahnya. _

_Sasuke menyambutnya, membiarkan cowok pirang itu membantunya berdiri._

_Baru setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan, cowok yang menolongnya itu terlihat ragu. Tangan kanannya memainkan ujung baju seragamnya, sementara tangannya yang kiri menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Ah, err, maaf?" adalah tiga kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Terdengar seperti pertanyaan di telinga Sasuke, "Uh, mereka tadi anak-anak kelompokku. Mereka mungkin hanya ingin bercanda saat mengganggumu, tapi itu kelewatan. Aku akan menghukum mereka setelah ini. Maafkan aku," dia membungkuk dalam di sini, "Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku sebagai ketua mereka."_

_Sasuke mengerjap. Itu bukan salahnya, itu salah anak buahnya. Tapi kenapa dia yang meminta maaf? Cowok yang aneh, pikirnya, "Hn."_

"_Ah, baguslah," cowok itu, Naruto, melempar senyum lebar, "Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di sebelahmu setelah ini. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."_

]

Dan Naruto menepati janjinya sampai sekarang, sampai mereka berdua sudah menginjak SMA.

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

"Ya?"

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah mendekati Naruto, cowok pirang itu beringsut menjauh. Sasuke mengernyit, Naruto nyengir kuda. Dia mencoba lagi, berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto. Tapi tetap, cowok bermata biru itu menyingkir.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Kau ini kenapa, sih?" dan karena tahu Naruto bakal menjauh kalau dia mendekat, Sasuke tidak mengambil satu langkah pun.

Yang diajak bicara cuma menggaruk kepalanya, "Uh, tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Apanya yang tidak ada apa-apa!" masih dengan gertakan, Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum kemudian bergantian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Naruto, "Lihat jarak ini! Kau tidak mau mendekatiku dalam radius 1 meter, dobe! Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, cepat katakan! Jangan menghindariku begini!"

Naruto beringsut lebih jauh, "Perasannmu saja, mungkin?"

"Ugh! Rubah-bodoh!" Sasuke mengumpat kesal. Cowok raven itu melipat tangannya di dada. Mengerucutkan bibir untuk menambah penegasannya. Naruto jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba teman sejak kecilnya itu menjauh darinya, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka main rahasia-rahasiaan,"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi ini masalahku."

Jawaban itu lagi.

Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun mengenal Naruto, selalu jawaban macam itu yang dilempar padanya. Kalau bukan 'ini salahku' dan 'ini masalahku', berarti 'ini tanggung jawabku'. Cowok pirang itu terlalu egois kalau menyangkut dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, Sasuke tahu. Tapi Sasuke bukan orang lain, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, temannya, dan satu yang bisa dipercaya. Iya, kan? Atau itu hanya dirasa oleh Sasuke sendiri?

"Dengar, Sasuke," Naruto membawa wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke, meskipun matanya berkeliaran ke mana saja asal bukan ke mata hitam cowok itu, "Aku tidak menghindarimu, oke? Lihat, aku masih berbicara denganmu, kan? Aku masih pulang bersamamu, dan aku tidak membuat alasan kalau kau mengajakku bertemu. Itu hanya perasaanmu, oke? Tidak ada yang berubah dengan kita."

_Bullshit_.

Dua hari berturut-turut ini Naruto selalu membuat alasan untuk tidak pulang bersamanya dengan bilang kalau dia ada kegiatan klub sepulang sekolah—yang Sasuke tahu bahwa tidak ada kegiatan macam itu di klub mereka. Kemudian, cowok pirang itu berhenti datang ke kelasnya tiap istirahat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat Naruto lagi di atap sekolah—tempat rahasianya dan Naruto. Dan sekarang, Naruto dengan gampangnya bilang kalau dia tidak sedang menghindarinya? Dobe. Lalu jarak satu meter ini apa, huh?

"Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku," cuma itu yang bisa dia katakan.

Naruto menelan ludah, "Maaf, Sasuke."

"Kau sudah berjanji kalau tidak ada rahasia di antara kita."

Cowok pirang itu memejamkan matanya, menunduk, "Maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto merahasiakan sesuatu dan dia tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya? Ha. Sasuke tidak percaya!

Cowok bermata biru itu selalu mengatakan semua hal padanya—_semua_. Mau itu hal buruk, atau hal baik. Dia orang pertama yang tahu kalau Naruto mimpi basah saat lulus SD—datang padanya dengan sprei basah dan wajah ketakutan, "_Aku mengompol kah, Sasuke?_". Dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau Naruto takut pada ulat bulu, takut pada gelap, dan sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka monyetnya. Naruto tidak pernah punya rahasia yang tidak diketahui Sasuke sebelumnya, tapi sekarang dia punya. Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak, dan dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Oke," cowok berambut hitam itu berkata lambat-lambat.

"Oke?"

"Oke. Itu_ mungkin_ memang cuma perasaanku," Sasuke menambahi ucapannya, "Tapi siang ini kau traktir jus tomat di tempat biasa, dan aku tidak mau ada alasan apapun."

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Naruto. Cowok pirang itu menunjukkan dua jempol tangannya pada Sasuke, "Sip! Satu jus tomat akan kuantar ke rumahmu siang nanti, Sasu-chan!"

"Tapi—"

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" teriakan dari ujung lorong memotong ucapan Sasuke. Dua yang dipanggil itu menoleh secara bersamaan, mendapati cowok berambut kecokelatan dengan dua tatto merah aneh di pipinya melambai pada mereka, "KAPTEN MENCARI KALIAN! CEPAT KE LAPANGAN!"

Kiba Inuzuka. Teman satu klub mereka yang punya kecintaan lebih pada ras anjing.

"YO! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Naruto balas teriak, sebelum beralih pada Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Yuk?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menolaknya—tentu saja. Dia benci mengakui satu hal ini, bahwa genggaman Naruto tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa nyaman.

_Tapi__—__yang kuinginkan adalah pulang bersamamu, bukan jus tomatnya_, potongan kalimat itu diselesaikan Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Permainan jaga-jarak-satu-meter Naruto berlanjut sampai empat hari kemudian.<p>

Dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih gampang kesal, gampang marah, dan merasa bukan dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia benci itu. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto menjadi seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh baginya.

Itu hari Sabtu siang, sepulang sekolah, saat Sasuke diminta oleh kapten klub sepakbola untuk mencari Naruto karena latihan dimajukan satu jam—kapten mereka, Rock Lee, adalah seorang yang kelewat semangat dengan ambisi yang tinggi dan Sasuke tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan menolak perkataannya. Sasuke tidak mau cari gara-gara, dia menyusuri semua sudut gedung sekolah untuk mencari Naruto.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, rambut pirang cowok itu terlihat oleh Sasuke. Teman sejak kecilnya itu sedang berada di tangga menuju lantai tiga, berbicara dengan seorang cewek berambut pink—yang Sasuke ingat—ada di kelas sebelah. Namanya Sakura, kalau dia tidak salah. Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat tanpa suara. Dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai Naruto bisa tersipu beberapa kali. Cowok pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya, berulang kali nyengir kecil. Tapi tidak salah lagi bahwa semburat merah jambu ada di wajahnya. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Entah itu karena takut ketahuan, atau karena marah, dia tidak tahu pasti. Naruto tidak pernah berduaan dengan cewek sebelumnya. Cowok bermata biru itu selalu mengajak Sasuke.

"Ah, ya, itu... memang benar, sih," Sakura memainkan ujung rambutnya, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tolong, tolong, tolong, Sakura-chan. Hidupku bergantung padamu."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Kau berlebihan, Naruto."

Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto memohon begitu pada seseorang. Dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau dengan usahanya sendiri, dan itu yang membuat Sasuke bangga pada Naruto. Lalu kenapa kali ini Naruto mau menundukkan kepalanya untuk memohon pada orang lain? Seorang cewek pula.

"Aih~ kau memang malaikat penyelamatku, Sakura-chan!" sambil berkata begitu, Naruto berjalan maju, mendekat untuk bisa melingkarkan tangannya di bahu cewek itu. Spontan, Sasuke berjengat dari balik tembok.

_Naruto memeluknya_?

"Serius, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu."

Sakura cuma tertawa ringan, menepuk rambut pirang Naruto, "Yah! Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, Naruto. Ini cuma hal kecil, kok. Cuma masalah su—"

"GYAAAAH!" teriakan Naruto sukses memotong apapun itu yang akan diucapkan Sakura. Cowok pirang melompat mundur, buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Mata birunya melebar saat bertemu pandang dengan sesosok cowok di balik tembok yang tidak sengaja terlihat olehnya, "S-Sa-Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Mata gelapnya terarah ke Naruto, kemudian ke Sakura, ke Naruto lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia mengedip-kedipkannya beberapa kali. Cowok berambut hitam itu menelan ludah, "Kapten menyuruhmu ke lapangan. Latihan dimajukan satu jam," dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia langsung memutar badan, berlari.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!"

Dia mendengar Naruto berteriak memanggilnya, tapi Sasuke tidak menoleh. Dia tidak tahu. Dia merasa telinganya berdenging, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan matanya terasa panas, dan... _ugh_. Naruto sempat berbicara pada Sakura, entah mengatakan apa—Sasuke tidak peduli. Cowok pirang itu kemudian berlari mengejarnya, meneriakkan nama Sasuke di sepanjang lorong.

Bodoh. Bodoh. _Bodoh_. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa dia harus berlari? Kenapa Naruto harus mengejarnya? Apa yang sedang Naruto dan Sakura bicarakan? _Su—_? 'Su—' apa?

"Sasuke! Hey! Uchiha Sasuke, berhenti!"

Dan Sasuke berhenti.

Bukan karena ucapan Naruto, tapi karena tangan cowok pirang itu berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berlari lebih jauh lagi.

"Lepaskan, Naruto."

Naruto tidak mengindahkannya. Cowok pirang itu menggenggam lengan Sasuke lebih erat saat dia membungkuk, mengatur napasnya, "Tidak."

"Lepas."

"Aku sudah bilang, _tidak_."

"Naruto!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeleng keras-keras, tangannya meraih bahu Sasuke sekarang, memaksa cowok berkulit pucat itu bediri berhadapan dengannya, "Dengar Sasuke, biarkan aku menjelaskannya dulu sebentar."

Sasuke menolak menatap mata biru Naruto, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan."

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang, itu salah," cowok pirang itu berkata terbata, masih terengah mengatur napas. Naruto menggoyang bahu Sasuke pelan, "Ayolah, jangan marah padaku, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak marah."

Jemari Naruto beralih ke wajahnya, mengelus bibir plum Sasuke—dan Sasuke harus mengatur jantungnya agar tidak memompa darah lebih banyak ke wajah, "Kalau begitu, berhenti mengerucutkan bibir dan tersenyum padaku."

"Hn."

Ini curang sebenarnya.

Sasuke tidak bisa marah pada Naruto.

Dia tidak bisa membuat Naruto sedih karena tahu dia marah padanya.

Tapi gambaran Naruto dengan cewek berambut pink itu masih terpatri dalam otaknya, dan napasnya terhenti sejenak. Dadanya terasa sakit dan dia mati-matian menahan air matanya jatuh. Cowok tidak menangis. Uchiha Sasuke tidak menangis. Menangis hanya akan membuat Naruto khawatir, dan hal terakhir yang ingin Sasuke lakukan adalah membuat Naruto makin menjauh darinya karena teman dekatnya tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab.

"Jus tomat, oke? Aku akan membelikanmu nanti sehabis latihan bola," Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, mendekapnya dalam dua telapaknya yang besar, "Janji."

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata tidak.

* * *

><p>'Su—'<p>

Sekeras apapun Sasuke memutar otak, dia masih tidak bisa tahu apa maksud 'su—' yang hendak dikatakan Sakura waktu itu. Naruto dan cewek pink itu jelas sedang melakukan satu pembicaraan serius rahasia—karena Sasuke tidak diberitahu apapun tentang hal itu—dan Sasuke mau tidak mau merasa tersisihkan. Selama ini dia ada dalam list teratas Naruto, tapi sejak saat itu, sepertinya posisinya tergeser.

Hari ini dia pulang sendirian—lagi. Naruto bilang dia ada urusan dengan 'seseorang', yang Sasuke tahu pasti adalah Sakura Haruno.

Dia menghela napas.

'_Su—'_, ya?

"Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita berambut merah terang dengan daster panjang plus apron sedang menjinjing dua tas plastik besar, melambai susah payah ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Uzumaki-san?"

"Wah, ternyata benar Sasu-chan," wanita itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, melempar senyum yang sama dengan senyum ceria anak lelakinya, "Aku melihat rambut pantat ayammu dari jauh, kupikir itu kau. Eh, ternyata benar. Haha," tawa yang sama dengan tawa putra semata wayangnya, "Naruto tidak pulang denganmu, eh, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum, menggeleng pelan. Sifat Naruto jelas diturunkan dari wanita ini, "Tidak. Dia bilang dia masih ada urusan dengan seseorang di sekolah."

"Ah, begitu ya," Uzumaki Kushina mengangguk-angguk paham. Tapi kemudian alisnya bertaut dan matanya berbinar aneh, "Ne, ne, ne, kau biasanya tahu semua hal tentang Naruto, kan? Dia bilang padamu tentang cewek, tidak? Maksudku, akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh. Lihat, nih, dia menyuruhku membeli berkaleng-kaleng sarden. Dia tidak mau makan makanan lain selain sarden, ikan laut, dan entahlah. Dia tidak mau makan ramen lagi. Kemudian dia juga minum susu terus setiap hari, padahal sebelumnya dia paling benci susu. Kupikir dia sedang mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat seseorang terkesima. Dia benar-benar tidak mengatakan padamu tentang cewek, Sasuke-chan?"

Haruno Sakura. Nama itu langsung terlintas di benaknya. Tapi... tidak. Sasuke menelan ludah, "Tidak, Uzumaki-san. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Hm... begitu," Kushina mengangguk-angguk, meskipun jelas masih ada tanda tanya besar yang tertinggal di wajah wanita paruh baya itu, "Berarti ada sesuatu yang lain, ya? Ah, tapi mungkin tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, sih. Anak bodoh itu memang sering melakukan hal-hal aneh. Hahaha."

Tentu saja, _cewek_.

Apalagi yang dirahasiakan cowok pirang itu darinya kalau bukan masalah itu. Dan cewek yang dimaksud, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Sakura. Kenapa dia bisa begitu lambat menyadarinya? Naruto sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan cewek pink itu, lebih banyak dari yang dia pernah lakukan ke cewek-cewek lain.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan," suara Kushina membuat Sasuke kembali dalam percakapan. Cowok emo itu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi sinyal pada lawan bicaranya bahwa dia masih mendengarkan, "Mau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan, aku sudah selesai belanja."

Sasuke menggeleng sopan, "Ah, maaf. Aku masih harus mampir ke toko buku sebentar setelah ini."

Bohong, tentu saja. Dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit perjalannya ke rumah dengan Kushina terus menerus berceloteh tentang Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup.

"Humm, begitu. Baiklah," wanita kelewat ceria itu tersenyum lebar, "Duluan, Sasuke-chan! Hati-hati, oke? Pastikan kau menjaga pantatmu baik-baik! Ingat, kau tidak sedang bersama Naruto!"

Dan dengan tertawa, ibu kandung dari Naruto itu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, terima kasih. Dia tidak perlu Naruto untuk berada di sampingnya dan memelototi tiap orang yang berani mendekati Sasuke.

Ah, Naruto. Dan Sakura.

Mereka sudah tujuh belas tahun. Memang sudah saatnya untuk mulai melihat lawan jenis. Sasuke menghela napas, melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang melewati jalan berbeda yang lebih jauh. Naruto sudah berada di sampingnya sejak dia masih bocah dan cowok pirang itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya barang sehari pun. Tidak heran kalau Sasuke lambat menyadari hal ini. Naruto suka pada Sakura. Dia harus menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, tentu saja, karena dia tidak mau Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya lebih tidak berarti bagi Naruto dibanding Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau seseorang sudah suka pada orang lain, hanya orang itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Naruto suka pada Sakura, jadi dia mulai menjauh dari Sasuke dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan cewek yang disukainya itu.

Tentu saja! Semua ini berawal dari masalah cewek.

Sasuke mengatakan pada jantungnya untuk berhenti berdetak keras. Itu membuat dadanya sakit dan sesak. Menghela napas, cowok berambut hitam itu melanjutkan satu hal yang masih belum dia temukan jawabannya.

Lalu kenapa Naruto harus menyembunyikan hal itu dari Sasuke?

Kalau Naruto mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dari awal, Sasuke tidak akan merasa teganggu. Dia menerimanya. Kalau dia ingin pulang bersama Sakura, Sasuke bisa menyingkir dan pulang sendiri—atau mengajak Kiba atau Rock Lee untuk pulang bersamanya. Kalau Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke berada terlalu dekat, dia bisa menjaga jarak. Semua itu lebih baik daripada Naruto menghindarinya secara diam-diam. Hell. Sasuke bahkan bisa memberikan hari Minggu-nya—yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermain PS seharian bersama Naruto—pada Sakura, kalau Naruto menginginkannya. Dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto memilih untuk tidak memberitahunya tentang masalah Sakura.

Lagi. Dadanya terasa ngilu.

Benarkah?

Benarkah dia mau membagi Naruto dengan Sakura? Masihkah dia bisa berada di samping Naruto seperti biasanya, tapi dengan pikiran Naruto berada di cewek berambut pink itu?

Jujur, Sasuke tidak yakin.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Berhenti bersikap plin-plan begitu!" kapten mereka, Rock Lee, melempar bola sepak di tangannya entah kemana. Alis tebalnya bertaut, "Kalau kau bliang iya, berarti iya. Tidak, berarti tidak. Tadi kau bilang iya, sekarang berubah jadi tidak. Jadi yang mana?"<p>

Sasuke menunduk dalam, "Maaf."

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti PMS, ya?" Kiba, cowok dengan tatto merah di pipi itu melompat entah dari mana, dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di tengah mereka, memposisikan diri di antara Sasuke dan Rock Lee. Cengirannya melebar, "Sasuke-chan lagi PMS, eh? Dasar cewek—"

BUKK!

Kiba terlempar ke belakang.

Sasuke bernapas cepat, kepalan tangannya masih dalam posisi sehabis meninju, "Jaga mulutmu, Inuzuka," desisnya.

Tidak ada yang berkata-kata selama sepersekian detik.

Rock Lee menatapnya dengan mata besar yang makin membesar. Beberapa junior yang sedang berlari mengitari lapangan berhenti, memandangi dengan mulut terbuka. Kiba menyepatkan ludah dari tempatnya terjatuh. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ini bukan dia. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah kehilangan kendali atas emosi. "Ugh," air mata sial itu datang lagi. Sasuke menahannya. Dia tidak akan menangis.

"Maaf," tangan seseorang berada di kepalanya, separo memaksanya untuk membungkuk bersama orang itu. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, "Sasuke sedang... uh, tidak dalam kondisinya yang biasa. Mohon maafkan dia," cowok pirang itu membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian dengan membenamkan wajah Sasuke di bahu lebarnya, Naruto berkata, "Aku yang akan menanganinya. Kami akan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Permisi."

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun saat Naruto menariknya menjauh dari lapangan sepak bola. Dia tidak memprotes saat tangan Naruto bertaut dengan tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana Naruto membawanya pergi. Sasuke menunduk selama perjalanan. Dia takut kalau dengan bertatapan dengan Naruto akan membuat tembok pertahanannya runtuh. Kelenjar air matanya kelebihan jumlah produksi. Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu.

"Sini," Naruto menariknya untuk duduk di tangga turun di samping gedung sekolah. Tempat itu sepi, menghadap langsung ke hutan yang belum terbabat untuk pembangunan. Sasuke menurut, dia duduk di sebelah Naruto, masih menundukkan kepala, "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu duduk di sini sampai kau merasa baikan."

Cuma itu yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia tidak mengungkit pukulannya ke Kiba. Dia tidak mengungkit alasan kenapa saat duduk di tangga ini pun Naruto masih membuat jarak batas satu meter dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak mengungkit Sakura. Hell. Cowok pirang itu hanya mengatakan satu kalimat dan kemudian diam. Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu, kau tahu," Sasuke buka mulut.

Bisa jadi ini kesempatan terakhirnya berbicara berdua dengan Naruto. Kalau nanti Naruto sudah dipunyai Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengambil waktu Naruto dengan mudah.

"Huh? Tidak ada masalah dengan apa?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku teman baikmu," Sasuke menelan ludah. Setelah ini masihkah dia bisa jadi 'teman baik' Naruto? Sasuke membiarkan satu bulir air matanya lepas. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya lebih lama, "Kalau kau suka pada Sakura, kau bisa bilang padaku dari awal. Kau tidak perlu merahasiakannya, dan kau tidak perlu membuat jarak satu meter denganku. Kalau kau mau aku menyingkir, aku akan menyingkir. Seharusnya kau katakan dari awal. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, asal kau tidak tiba-tiba menjauhku begitu," Sasuke terisak pelan. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan harga diri Uchiha-nya. Dia merasa ingin menangis, dan dia menangis.

Sudah terlambatkah dia kalau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Baru menyadari kalau Naruto adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Bahwa dia tidak ingin menyerahkan Naruto pada siapa pun juga—tidak pada Sakura, tidak pada cewek-cewek lainnya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau Naruto tidak lagi ada di sebelahnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya, dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tapi sudah terlambatkah dia?

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan itu membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak frustasi, _'Katakan sesuatu, Dobe! Kenapa hanya aku yang besikap seperti orang bodoh?'_

"S-Sakura?"

Akhirnya, setelah entah tetes air mata Sasuke yang keberapa, cowok pirang itu buka mulut. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, merasakan Naruto melakukan gerakan di sebelahnya, "Sasuke, berdiri."

Sasuke menggeleng, masih tidak mengangkat kepalanya, masih terisak.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, berdiri."

Baru setelah perintah yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke menghapus air mata dan beranjak berdiri. Dia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga yang sama dengan Naruto ketika gerakan cowok itu dihentikan. Naruto menggeleng, memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk berdiri tetap di tempatnya—dua anak tangga di bawah Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto di wajahnya, merasakan jemari itu menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. Sasuke membuka mata. Hitam bertemu biru, dan dia tidak memikirkan hal lain selain fakta bahwa bibir Naruto berada di bibirnya, bahwa napas mereka melebur menjadi satu. Matanya terpejam lagi, membiarkan lidah Naruto mencuri kesempatan untuk masuk ke mulutnya. Waktu berputar melambat, dan ciuman mereka terhenti saat masing-masing melepaskan bibir mereka untuk mengambil oksigen.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yang pertama kali memecah keheningan aneh selepas itu. Tangannya terlempar ke belakang, jelas menandakan bahwa cowok pirang itu frustasi, "Aku melakukannya! Aku sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri dan melakukannya! Gyaaah!"

Sasuke, masih dengan wajah merah—karena kulitnya yang pucat, mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti apa hubungan antara perkataan Naruto dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusa, "Janji?"

"Uh, iya. Janji pada diriku sendiri," cowok pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya, tampangnya berada di antara rasa ingin mengatakan dan tidak, "Ah, oke, kukatakan sekarang saja lah. Toh semua sudah terjadi," Naruto nyengir, menepuk kepala Sasuke yang sekarang sebatas berada di dagunya (karena dia berdiri dua anak tangga lebih pendek dari Naruto, ingat?) "Seperti ini. Aku ingin paling tidak beda tinggi kita ada lima senti saat aku menciummu."

"Lima senti? Kenapa lima senti?"

Naruto kembali menggaruk kepalanya, mata birunya menolak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia bergumam saat mengatakannya, "Karena itu beda tinggi badan ideal untuk melakukan ciuman."

"Huh?" jujur, Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke, aku suka padamu. Aku sudah suka padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Sasuke mengerjap. Naruto mengatakan dia suka padanya? Suka dalam arti... _suka_? Atau suka?

"Padahal waktu kecil dulu kau begitu manis, dan imut, dan cute..." wajah Naruto memerah di sini, dan cowok pirang itu membenamkannya di tangan, "Sasuke, kau begitu kecil dan mungil waktu itu, kau tahu. Lalu, lalu, lalu. Lalu setelah itu, entah kenapa, kau jadi bertambah tinggi, dan bertambah tinggi, dan jadi sangat tinggi. Berapa tinggimu saat pemeriksaan kesehatan terakhir? 178, eh? Padahal aku hanya 177.5. Kau lebih tinggi!"

"Hanya lebih satu setengah senti?"

"Tapi aku mau lebih tinggi lima senti darimu!" Naruto berseru, melebarkan tangannya ke atas, "Kau tahu Sakura? Kata anak-anak, dia dulu pendek, lalu sekarang cewek itu jadi tinggi. Jadi aku konsultasi dengannya. Sakura-chan bilang dia mau membelikanku susu khusus yang dia minum."

Ah. 'Su—' yang waktu itu maksudnya 'susu', ternyata.

"Dan Kaa-san sudah kusuruh membeli banyak sarden. Aku tidak makan ramen lagi. Kata internet, sarden dan ikan laut bakal membuat jadi lebih tinggi."

Hn. Ya. Sasuke ingat Kushina Uzumaki-san pernah bilang kalau Naruto berhenti makan ramen, hanya mau makan sarden, dan minum susu setiap hari. Jadi karena ini, toh.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau lebih tinggi dariku," Naruto menutup penjelasan panjangnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sasuke melepas senyum kecil di bibirnya. Dia sudah salah paham, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Well, aku peduli!"

"Naruto, aku menyukaimu," dia mengatakannya, dan Sasuke cukup puas dengan reaksi yang dia dapat. Mata biru Naruto melebar sepintas, dan mulutnya terbuka, "Aku suka padamu, dan aku tidak peduli apa kau lebih tinggi dariku atau kau lebih tinggi dariku, atau apapun itu. Aku hanya peduli apa kau suka padaku atau tidak?"

"Aku suka padamu!"

Sasuke melepas napas yang entah sejak kapan dia tahan. Tangannya menarik kerah kaos Naruto, memaksa cowok pirang itu menunduk. Dia sendiri mendongak, membawa bibirnya—sekali lagi—ke bibir Naruto. Ciuman kedua mereka bertahan lebih lama. Dan saat Sasuke melepasnya, ada sebenang saliva yang menghubungkan jarak antara mereka. Cowok berambut hitam itu menatap Naruto dalam, tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak peduli, Naruto,"

"Tapi aku masih ingin lima senti lebih tinggi darimu, Sasuke-chan. Lima sentimeter."

* * *

><p><strong>Owari.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Duo bodoh! Jadi itu sebabnya kalian saling jauh-menjauh semingguan ini, huh? Cuma karena masalah tinggi badan?" Kiba menjitak Naruto keras, kemudian beralih ke Sasuke. Cowok berambut cokelat itu menghentikan gerakannya, "Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa memukul cewek, Sasuke-chan."<p>

Sasuke mendengus, yang ditanggapi Kiba dan Naruto dengan tawa.

"Tapi serius, kalian sama-sama bodoh!"

Mereka ada di loker siang itu, selepas latihan selesai, dan Naruto menemani Sasuke untuk minta maaf pada Kiba. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kawannya itu (minus adegan ciuman, dan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja mendeklarasikan pernyataan cinta satu sama lain), yang kemudian disesalkan oleh Naruto. Cowok pecinta anjing itu kelihatan bahagia saat mengejek mereka berdua habis-habisan.

Naruto memutar mata, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Kiba."

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menjaga jarak satu meter dari Sasuke,"

"Well, karena dia lebih tinggi dariku, kalau aku berdiri berjajar dekat dengannya, perbedaan itu bakal kelihatan sekali."

"Hahaha," Kiba tertawa lepas, memegang perutnya, "Jadi apa caramu berhasil, Naruto? Berapa tinggimu sekarang?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening, berpikir, "Kemarin aku meminta Sakura-chan mengukurnya. Sekitar 178.5. Naik dua senti, sih. Masih kurang tiga senti lagi."

"Hoo. Jadi memang ada efeknya, ya?" cowok pecinta anjing itu mengangguk-angguk, menoleh pada Sasuke, "Kalau kau, Sasuke? Berapa tinggimu?"

Sasuke mencoba mengingat. Terakhir kali, dua hari yang lalu, Aniki-nya separo memaksa Sasuke untuk mengukur tinggi badan. Membuktikan bahwa bagaimanapun juga, Itachi masih lebih tinggi dibanding Otouto-nya, "Uh, 180?"

"GYAAAAAH! MALAH BEDA DUA SENTI!" Naruto berteriak shock.

Di sebelahnya, tawa keras Kiba meledak.

Sasuke berdecak kecil, "Kau tahu kita hanya butuh pergi ke tangga, Dobe."

"Ah, ya, benar. Tangga, eh?"

Kiba tidak paham apa arti tatapan Sasuke pada Naruto, dan senyum Naruto ke Sasuke. Dia melanjutkan tawanya.

* * *

><p>p.s. edited vers. xD<p> 


End file.
